bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Medical Pavilion
Chompers key? Where does one find the Chompers key? --Azaram 08:17, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Of course, right after I give up and ask, I find it.--Azaram 08:27, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Dandy Dental: "Built by Fontaine" I am interested to see the evidence for this statement. There are "free plasmid sample" posters around Dandy Dental, but they advertise for Ryan Industries. --Gardimuer 06:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Doesn't Fontaine have his own facility, called Fontaine Dentures ? Freezing Mike 11:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually I think that link meant that the plasmid was from Ryan Industries and helped sponsor Dandy Dental. If you look around the Medical Pavilion, there are many signs of Dandy Dental with Fontaine's name on it. Hoped that clarified things!!! --Tyler Thomson 03:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC)User:MeLovGamng Bugs/Glitches Under the section "The player has the ability to kill Brigid Tenenbaum during their first encounter." how does this affect gameplay? Does Tenenbaum actually not appear later? : 18:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :From what I have heard, it doesn't affect gameplay at all after that. The game still treats her character as alive. She continues to give you radio messages if you save Little Sisters and will appear unharmed at the next place you encounter her in the story. This isn't like an RPG game that keeps track of the alive/dead state of all NPCs to calculate their effect on gameplay. The game spawns separate models for each scripted event, so no matter what exploit you perform on an NPC, he or she will appear unharmed the next time you see him/her. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) What's the anonymous Nurse Announcement in Medical Pavilion? I'm probably not the only person that hears it: every now and then in the halls of the Medical Pavilion, a nurse's voice plays the same message through the intercom, but with the surrounding background noise, it's almost incoherent. I've been trying to know what she's saying, but no matter what, I still can't figure it out. I can't find it anywhere on the wiki, especially looking through the BioShock Public Address Announcements. Does anyone know what I'm talking about, and if so, know what it is?Evans0305 04:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, I just found about that post of yours. Honestly I don't think I ever noticed that nurse announcement, but I think I've found its subtitles a month ago. I've written them here: BioShock Public Address Announcements#Unused Special Announcements. I'd be curious to know how to trigger them. Pauolo (talk) 15:36, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I think I know what he's talking about. ::Each of the BioShock Locations have different ambient noises that play only in specific areas. Fort Frolic has that faint screech sound that everybody assumed was the Songbird dying (seriously people? The game was made LONG before Infinite was even though of…) that can be heard in Fleet Hall. Neptune's Bounty has what sounds like a bird's caw echoing every so often in the Lower Wharf area. In Artemis Suites of Apollo Square, the sounds of what can only be described as a buzz saw spinning can be heard every once in a while. ::Occasionally in Medical Pavilion proper, AKA near the Enwell Life and Health Group station, one can hear a faint, garbled recorded announcement. One can almost make out words, but it's purposefully distorted so that no message is actually understandable. It's all just mood setting. As if somewhere in the Pavillion, the PA Announcement messages were accidentally left on and just continue to cycle though despite the fact that no one's left to hear them. ::Basically what this means is that there isn't a message you're supposed to be able to hear when that recording plays. Pauolo, I think the text you found is really just Unused Special Announcements that would have played at certain situations, but have nothing to do with this one particular case. ::Unownshipper (talk) 18:28, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I took my sweet time hearing the ambient sounds the last time I played the game to the end, they sure add a lot to it. Also I believe the surgical saw is heard near Suchong's clinic. Once I assumed it was the Bouncer's drill still being active. :D :::And yes, some of those ambient noises were reused in Infinite, I noticed a lot of them. :::You're right about the mumbled PA messages in the pavilion, though they are only played as mumble near the main area's entrance. Pauolo (talk) 18:53, May 28, 2015 (UTC) There are announcements that match up to Pauolo's captions. I was looking for the fabled Circus of Values and El Ammo Bandito voicelines the other day when I came across the weird Medical Pavilion PSAs. Words are clearly discernible, but are creepy beyond belief. These are in the streams_1_audio.fsb for Medical Pavilion. Female Voice medannouncement_01.wav Could the doctor please report to surgery? medannouncement_02.wav distorted noise medannouncement_03.wav Nurse needed in viewing room three... medannouncement_04.wav Viewing room three, room three medannouncement_05.wav Nurse . . . nurse . . . nurse . . . doctor . . . Male Voice mednumberstation_01.wav 7, 9, 7, 7, 7, 9, 3... mednumberstation_02.wav 4, 4, 7, 7, 3, 3, 7, 4, 4, 7, 7... If they do play at Enwell Life and Health Group, it might be worth noting on that page and changing them from Unused PSAs. UpgradeTech (talk) 20:18, May 28, 2015 (UTC) : Those are terrifying! I never even noticed them before. If the do play at the Life and Health group then I'd assume the are general announcements since its the main hall of the Pavilion. : Also, near the end of the fifth announcement theres a sort of clicking sound, like the one security bots make when they're deactivated. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 20:59, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Those audio lines would feel right at home in the System Shock games! ::Anyway, I'm confident I never heard those in-game, neither in the Medical Pavilion nor Point Prometheus. I'd like to think the number stations being left by Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, that sounds exactly like his cryptic and deranged clues. :D Pauolo (talk) 21:06, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Y'all are completely missing what I meant. The garbled announcement doesn't play specifically at the Enwell Life and Health Group booth, but rather in the main Medical Pavillion area. I was using that specific location as a landmark to distinguish the unnamed area between the Foyer, Surgery Wing, Eternal Flame Crematorium, and Twilight Fields Funeral Homes. And those creepy message certainly DO NOT play anywhere in the game. :::It's not perfect, but the garbled message can be heard in this video https://youtu.be/LeQgr7jAHd4?t=8m5s :::Unownshipper (talk) 21:31, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh those mumbled announcements. I actually felt they were rather comforting. Pursuant to my vending machine audio search, I also found those annoucements when I used Riveal on the map .bsm for Medical under ambience_1_Medical_audio. The words aren't terribly clear, but you still can make some things out. The linked video uses ambience_1_announce_03. ambience_1_announce_01 ...Ryan Industries central... ambience_1_announce_02 For a limited time numerous... ambience_1_announce_03 Move the Great Chain and the Great... ambience_1_announce_04 I can't make anything out. Sounds like reversed audio, but reversing it doesn't sound like anything. UpgradeTech (talk) 22:05, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Now THOSE are the messages. Good find, UpgradeTech. Wherever the PA office is in Medical Pavillion, it seems clear that the machines are malfunctioning and multiple announcements are playing over eachother. In the "For a limited time numerous..." message, I also hear parts of the general announcement "Rumor is the tool of the Parasite. Fontaine is dead. Rapture lives." mixed in. "Ryan Industries central" makes more sense than Ryan Industries dental which is what I thought it was. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:23, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Supposition? "As ADAM became widely distributed among the citizens of Rapture, its self-healing abilities practically removed the need for all of the Pavilion's healing facilities." Evidence? Tricksteroffools (talk) 17:50, April 10, 2014 (UTC)